I'm Dying Inside
by iBravery
Summary: I need you in my life more than ever – please don't do this to me. I need you. I love you. ON HIATUS
1. And They Call This Tragedy

**Title:** I'm Dying Inside.

**Author:** RetrospectMex

**Warnings:** Depression and cussing in this chapter.

**Summer:** I need you in my life more than ever – please don't do this to me. I need you. I love you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the band Alesana - although I wish I did own Alesana so I can fuck the lead singer.

**Authors Notes:** Here's my new story! It's about Naruto and Sasuke being in a band and well – tragedy unfolds just like my other stories. This is in Naruto's point of view all the way. Also, this story will have possibly more than ten chapters. Let's just hope I update this more often than I normally would.

* * *

The blonde felt himself let go of everything – the pain, the guilt, the hurt – in the single, long cut on his glowing tanned skin. The crimson liquid spilled down the arm, some landing on the checkered tiles.

He couldn't help but stare at his arm and smile. _Physical pain was better than emotional_, he thought, but he didn't want it to stop there. He wanted all of the emotional pain to go away. Tightly holding the tiny, metallic blade in his hang, he pressed into his wrist, stopping when he had heard a snap.

A distant bang was barely heard, followed by various kicking sounds and then a loud crash. _Sasuke…_ Said boy, had ran into the blondes bathroom, followed by a red headed girl.

"Naruto – what the fuck–" was all the blonde heard before submitting to the darkness.

**Three Months earlier.**

"That's it – I can't do this anymore Naruto!"

"Neji – wait!"

"No. I'm done hearing you bark orders at me, telling me I'm not good enough. Well I've had enough – so listen to this," Neji paused at the door to say one last thing.

"Find yourself a new lead vocalist."

That's the last thing he had heard from Neji and that was nearly a month ago – and it currently leads to a certain blonde's problem now. Since said blonde made Neji quit – the other members thought he should look for a new lead vocalist. _Yes, I did say those things to Neji, but I shouldn't be here. I should be out parting and having fun, _the blonde thought to himself as he stared at some pink bimbo that just walked in. She wore a pink glittery dress that stopped just before her mid-thigh, black stiletto heels, and piercing booger colored eyes - and to mention that huge forehead she has.

"Hi, I'm Sakura and I'd like to-"

"Next."

"Wait – I didn't even get to sing."

"Well," the blonde started out, "Your voice is already high pitched with you just talking, you look like a whore, and it looks like a clown threw up on your head."

She just stood there staring and gapping like a fish out of water and then she walked off slamming the door behind her.

"Next." As soon as he said that, Naruto was immediately grateful he didn't take the time to listen to that pink girl sing.

His hair was an amazing raven color; styled like a ducks butt. He wore a tight dark blue shirt that lightly showed his abs, tight black skinny jeans, and to top it off black Converse. _I've always had a thing for people in Converse. It's a turn on for me._

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said in a deep, velvety voice extending out his hand to shake mine. Immediately standing up to shake his hand, Naruto replied with his own name.

"Um – what song will you be singing," Naruto asked after staring into the other boy's coal, black eyes for a moment.

He chuckled and replied, "I'm going to sing '…and they call this tragedy'."

"Okay, go," the blonde said, leaning back in his chair, resting his feet on the desk, messing up some papers and making them scatter everywhere.

_You make me sick_

_I'll tear out those diamond eyes I can't bear to see  
crimson spills on paper skin  
they call this tragedy  
remembering the nights when you'd whisper to me soft,  
"forever more my heart is yours"  
realize those words have died_

_As the life fades from your eyes  
all that I can say is it may not be too late  
try again, make it perfect, make me worth it  
or else die for all I care_

Naruto couldn't help but awe at his voice – it was more heavenly than him just speaking.

_If I cannot be loved (your face disgusts me...) then none shall be  
think of this (...smile and bear your lies) as I softly  
kiss your blood (this broken trust will...) glazed lips once more  
on this night (...become your demise) this thing you call love... dies_

_As the life fades from your eyes  
all that I can say is it may not be too late  
try again, make it perfect, make me worth it  
or else die for all I care_

_After today silence will haunt you  
expect no (expect no) forgiveness  
after today (your life...)  
Silence will haunt you (...will end...)  
Expect no forgiveness (...tonight)_

_Now I grit my teeth and finish what I know must be done  
to kill the memory of you... and you said this would be forever_

_As the life fades from your eyes  
all that I can say is it may not be too late  
try again, make it perfect, make me worth it  
or else die for all I care_

Sitting there for a few more moments, just staring at him in amazement, Naruto stood up and said, "Welcome to Alesana, Sasuke."

Naruto could tell the other boy was happy about it, his face didn't show it, but his eyes sparkled. "Thanks," he said in a small smirk.

"Now, let's discuss what will happen while you're in our band."


	2. Seduction

**Authors Note:** I am very much in love with Micheal Jackson - and I thought in honor of his one year anniversary of his death I would include him on this chapter. I mean, I have to. If it wasn't for him - I wouldn't understand fashion! I'm even going to dress up like him in his Beat It music video on the first day of school. :] Also - I updated this pretty fucking fast! Can you believe it? No? Well - believe it!

* * *

The pressure was sinking in. This was the first concert with the new lead singer, Sasuke. The other bands members – Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee – were glad that Naruto choose him – They even agreed that he sang like a god. He could be the new Michael Jackson. _What the fuck am I talking about? There is no one on earth that can beat the famous Michael Jackson, not even Bruno Mars._

The blonde could hear the crowd cheering out the bands name from where he was standing - in the back of the bands dressing room. His palms began to sweat. No one knew yet that Neji left the band. What were they going to think?

He was so nervous and focused on what the fans were going to think that he didn't even notice Kiba come up to his side and just stared at the blonde. When he did – Naruto couldn't help but let out a girlish shriek.

"What the fuck, Kiba?"

"Well, you had that weird nervous look on your ugly face."

"Yeah, well – hey," the blonde shouted, hitting Kiba on his chest. Rubbing his head and laughing, Kiba replied with a 'just kidding'.

"Anyways, I'm nervous because no one but us knew about Neji leaving. All they knew was a lie - that we needed some back up singers."

"Yeah, well – I'm sure they will love us anyways. Plus, our new singer sings way better than Neji."

"Yeah, he does," Naruto agreed.

"All right! Let's move it – onto the stage," the concert director came into the dressing room and screaming. When the blonde saw Sasuke trying to get the stage, he stopped him and said, "Wait for me to call out your name," and he replied with a simple 'hn'.

Naruto walked onto the stage and felt all eyes on him. _Like a thousand pairs of eyes…_

"Hey, guys. I have some news for you. Due to some recent events, Neji has left the band."

'Boos' from all over the audience erupted, and some even began to leave

"But, we have a new singer – and I and my band mates think you will like him better. So without further adieu – Sasuke, come on out!"

Everyone fell silent when he came out. Winking towards band, Naruto signaled for the music to start.

_Sunlight warms my face only in dreams of you  
I know you'll wait for me...it's been too long  
beautiful eyes. Beautiful lies to dull the pain  
Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies...you're killing me  
I would wait for years just to feel you again  
I will die without you...would you my love?  
Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies pour from your mouth as  
you scream his name...you're killing me_

The crowd started singing along, clapping, and dancing. Naruto felt so happy with his choice for the new member.

_Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time  
...One last time...  
Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?  
Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!  
Why have you turned your back on me?  
One day you'll wake up and realize your mistake_

_Ice runs through my veins as I stand face to face with  
The one who stole it all  
Compassion is not an option_

_Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time  
...One last time...  
Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?  
Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!  
Why have you turned your back on me?  
One day you'll wake up  
Realize your mistake!_

Looking over to Sasuke, Naruto caught him staring into his blue eyes – and then he winked, causing the tanned boy to blush, but continued to scream.

_In love we're one, inseparable, pathetic lust, thus we crumble  
I saw your eyes, I wiped your tears, I waited for you..._

_Who do you see with eyes shut tight?  
Regret will be your bride_

_Regret will be your bride_

_Regret will be your bride  
Goodbye..._

_Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?  
Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!  
Why have you turned your back on me?  
One day you'll wake up and realize...  
Cries escape your sweet voice as I paint my own goodbye_

Naruto started panting at the end of this song – and then he heard the crowd cheer and scream. Naruto smiled a real smile and quickly drank some water, and continued onto the next song.

**After the show.**

As Alesana left the stage, the crowd still cheered, screamed and begged for more. Naruto couldn't stop smiling. _I can't believe I was so worked up over nothing!_

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, smiling at him. The raven had returned the smile with his own, and the blonde felt his heart skip a beat.

_I swear being gay is going to kill me one day._

**_I swear, being gay is going to kill me one day._  
**

**_I swear, being gay is going to kill me one day._  
**


	3. Apology

This is a pretty short chapter, but I felt bad for not updating in a while – and I'm not sure how the interview is going to end but here's the first part. :] When I think of something, I'll update again. I know what they're going to sing though – hence the title of this chapter. :]

Naruto couldn't believe it. Neji had created his own talk show after he had left Alesana and now he wants to talk to them on his show. _I can't believe him – you think after quitting the band you would never want to talk to us. The pressure was coming back, though. He felt guilty for pushing him around – but he just wanted to make the band the best ever._

The blonde sat in the dressing room with Sasuke, Kiba, and the other band mates – they seemed to notice his panicking because he heard Sasuke scoff and Kiba say, "Chill dude, everything is going to be fine."

"Yes, but what if Neji-"

"Neji would just have to deal," Sasuke said, cutting Naruto off.

"Pft, you don't know Neji," the blonde mumbled under his breath.

"Alesana – you're on in five minutes," the announcer said over the intercom.

_Here we go – it's going to be hell._

"So, you have a new band member, I hear," Neji said, right as Naruto and the band sat down. The chairs were more than fluffed in a throw-up gray color, around them, the building was colored a light purple, and the whole band could feel the crowd just staring at them. He looked over to his former band mate, who was sitting in a desk across from us.

"Yes we did – I'd like you to meet Sasuke," Naruto said, motioning for Sasuke to stand up and shake Neji's hand.

"Sasuke, you look pretty decent to be a member – was it hard for Naruto to choose you to replace me?"

"Jealous," Sasuke asked.

"Okay well, are you having a great time?"

"Hn."

"Okay… Well, how about we let Alesana play a couple songs for us – who agrees?"

The crowd roared, agreeing with Neji.

"Sure," the blonde said, smiling.

"Okay then – when we come back Alesana will play for us. So, stay tuned," he said facing the camera in front of him.

The band stood up and walked over to the stage where bands can play. After checking the microphones and tuning the guitars, they took their rightful positions after deciding on what song to play. Hearing the crowd roaring again, Sasuke started singing.

_Sweat drips in my eyes  
Screams of lust we cry  
tonight, you are, everything  
you're everything...  
You're everything to me_

_No more as I wake  
from this perfect dream...  
I'll escape from Eden's walls  
Can I not stay and live this lie?  
For I must think only of myself_

Naruto looked over to Neji and saw him gaping. He smiled, and continued singing.

_And to think that you will not be scared  
or surprised I severed all these ties  
this is the end_

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight  
Help me get over you_

_I feel so numb to see this bitter end...  
(It has come to this...) End of beautiful illusions  
(Broken pieces) Will not mend  
(...One last kiss) to save our past now_

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight  
Help me get over you  
One last false apology  
Help me get over you_

_Now we must let go..._

_Urgency overwhelms me as I must restrain my flood of tears_

_I refuse to be slave to your false beauty again_

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight  
Help me get over you  
One last false apology  
Help me get over you_

_In my mind blood drips from your eyes  
a beautiful last goodbye_

"Well, weren't they amazing," Neji asked the crowd receiving another roar. "Okay, that's all for today – tune in tomorrow and we'll be interviewing Shinedown."

**In the dressing room**

Upon hearing a knock on the door the band was in, Naruto got up to answer it when he saw Neji and anticipated hell.

"Well, you certainty were amazing."

"Thanks, Neji," we all said.

"Can I speak to Sasuke for a minute? Some crazed fan is saying she's his sister and I want to confirm it."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, following Neji.

As soon as they stepped out the door, Naruto could hear them talking on the other side.

"Sasuke – I hate to break it to you but the only reason Naruto let you into the band is because you're hot."

"Your point?"

"Watch your back is my point. He'll start hitting on you, touching you, and then when he hits the big bank – he'll throw you out. Believe me, I know..."

"I don't care what happened between you and Naruto – it has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it does."

"No. It doesn't. The only reason I'm in this band is because I can sing good – now get out of my face before I ruin yours."

Naruto let out a chuckle. He was truly glad Sasuke was in the band even though him being hot was part of the reason. Hearing shuffling, Naruto quickly returned to his seat next to Kiba.

"What'd you hear," Kiba asked.

"I'll tell you later," Naruto replied quickly, watching Sasuke walk in with a grim look on his face.

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'll post another later this week. Love you all, bye. :]


	4. Dam Daddi Doo

So, guess what I found when I got home from my friends house? My computer! I started screaming in joy! I missed it so much! Ah, it's good to have you back, Fred. And yes, that is what I call my computer. Don't judge me. Anyways, on to the story. ;]

* * *

Naruto was dead tired when he got home later. Neji's interview, band practice for five hours, getting bombarded by paparazzi… _Shit, there had to be perks of being famous right? I just got to find them..._

Plopping down on to the sectional, he glanced around the living room. It was basically like the house Miley Stewart had in Hannah Montana – but that's only because they stole the idea, but minus the barn. Thinking about that show, it had inspired Naruto to watch TV.

He quickly began searching for the remote – and when he didn't see it right away, he started panicking. And then, after he tore the whole living room up just searching for that damn remote his cell phone started going off signaling he had a call coming in.

"Ugh! Fuck me, man," Naruto muttered, letting down the couch cushion and grabbing the cell phone. His phone played Dam Daddi Doo by Nightcore. _I love my theme song._

"What the fuck do you want," Naruto asked to the other person on the phone rudely.

"Hn, just bored and wanted to know if I can come over, but if you're-"

"No, no – you can come over. I just, uh... need to clean up a bit," Naruto said, cutting off Saskue's velvety smooth voice.

"Let me guess – lost something?"

"...yes..." Naruto mumbled, hearing him chuckle.

"Well, I'll help you look for it. I'll be over in a bit."

"Okay, thanks."

"Hn. Bye."

"Bye."

He let out a groan when he ended the call. Sasuke would be at his house in less than twenty minutes – and he has to clean the whole living room. _Fuck my life..._

* * *

So, I'm pretty tired – you know, not getting zero sleep last night and then only getting three hours of sleep in the morning can do quite a number on you. And, I agree with Naruto – Dam Daddi Doo is also my theme song, and I have no idea why. Oh, and the whole Miley Stewart thing – I couldn't describe on how I wanted his house to look like, and in my head it looked like Miley's house – so I went with that.

I'll be updating tomorrow, with Fred. I wonder what Sasuke and Naruto are going to do... hm, a fan girl can only wonder. ;]

-Aurelia

[_Aw-reel-e-uh_]


	5. Afterlife

'_I did it – I clean the whole Living Room in less than fifteen minutes – do I smell a world record? I think I do,' _Naruto thought.

He still had about five minutes before Sasuke would be at his house, so he decided to spiffy up, but right when he got up the door bell rang, then a knock, and then the door opened – that only meant one thing. My best friend was there.

Looking towards her – he took in her new hair-do, which changed every week. No joke. It was half white and half red, with some red peek-a-boo's under her white bangs. She had on her usual black denim skinny jeans, black halter top that had laces on the bottom and top edges, and amazing Iron Fist Wolf Beater boots. Her make up was pretty simple, almost Mortica from the Addam's Family styled, only it was red colored to match her shoes.

"Naruto," she squealed, pouncing on said boy. He caught her mid-jump, and couldn't help hugging her to death while her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Aurelia," Naruto screamed back when he put her down on the floor.

"Where the fuck have you been? I haven't seen you in a month! How's the modeling going? Are the Sue-icide Girls a good company? How is working at Gamestop? Oh, and–"

"Naru, shut the fuck up, breath, and ask one question at a time," she said after clasping her hand over the boys mouth to shut him up.

As soon as he nodded and she removed her hand, the door bell rang again, and he got all excited over again.

"Oh my fucking god, he's here! You – poof," the blonde said, shooing Aurelia away in hopes she would poof.

"Excuse me," she started saying, putting her hands on her hips, "I will not be 'poof'-ing anywhere. I will see this dude that makes you so excited – no if, ands, or buts. Especially no buts while I'm here – it's just nasty."

"Well, sorry for not being Straight Edge like you –"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You going to answer the door, or let him freeze outside? It is cold, remember."

"Oh shit! Alright, fine – you can stay, just go sit on the couch," he said, as he went over to the dark brown door and opened it.

"Sasuke—" Naruto started, before he had noticed Aurelia popped back up and was standing right behind him.

"A?"

"Yeah."

"Sit. _Down_."

"…fine," she grumbled.

"Sorry about that, I need to get that Cat Door fixed—"

"Hey," she yelled, and throwing a pillow at the blonde, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow, anyways, come on in, Sasuke," Naruto. said, moving aside so he can sit down.

Sasuke's hair was the same as always – duck butt style, but Naruto love it – he wore a loose fitting white shirt, and dark grey skinny jeans, which the blonde had no idea even existed.

He sat down next to Aurelia, and stared at her which caused her to stare back. Silence pasted through the whole house that felt like an hour.

Naruto cleared his throat, and said, "Sasuke, that is Aurelia – the best friend. Aurelia, that is Sasuke – the new lead singer."

They both did an 'oh' face, before Aurelia smiled and exclaimed a 'you're cute' to him, which in turn, caused Sasuke to grunt and say, "What the fuck is up with your hair?"

"What the fuck is up with your hair," Aurelia exploded.

"So, Naru – guess what," Aurelia asked me. She and Sasuke were still at said blondes house, but it was only seven at night. They were all sitting in the living room, lazily sprawled over the maroon couch while 'The Hollow' was playing on the flat screen T.V. that was in front of them.

"You finally realized that Bieber did drop his balls and has experienced puberty," Naurto retorted.

"He will never experience puberty! He is fucking fifteen-"

"Sixteen," Sasuke corrected her. Between the time her and Sasuke were at Naruto's house, they got over Aurelia punching the raven in the eye, a light black-eye was in its place.

"-whatever, and he still sings like a fucking girl. Did you know my mother mistaken him for Mariah Carey? Anyways, no. I'm throwing a party, and I have a special gift for you!"

"Oh, what is it," Naruto asked excitedly, sitting up and jumping up and down on his knees on the couch.

"Not telling, but the party is tomorrow night, and you better come," she said, glaring at the blonde..

"Oh, and Sasuke, you should come too," she added.

"Yeah! Her parties are always amazing," Naruto said, trying to convince him to come along.

"Hn, sure."

"Yes," Naruto and Aurelia shouted, fist pumping in the air.

All of the sudden, a phone went off and you can hear Avenged Sevenfold singing 'Afterlife'.

"Shit, be right back," Aurelia said, before walking off to the kitchen.

That is the newest chapter! Do you like it? Sorry for being away for so long, my computer crashed, and I didn't get back until a couple days ago.  
**Everything about Aurelia is based on me, except I don't work for SuicideGirls or GameStop **_yet_**. I'm waiting 'til I move out of my parents house to get a job at GameStop and I have to wait 'till I'm eighteen to apply for SuicideGirls.**


	6. Toxic Valentine

**Authors Note:** Instead of describing everything everyone is wearing, I've posted a website link in my profile where you can view all the clothes for this chapter and I will post every outfit there for this story. The only one I will be describing is Gaara's because I can't freaking find the pants and shirt to go with the outfit I've though of. It's annoying. -.-" Anyways, sorry for the long wait, and an even longer Authors' Note, but here is the next chapter you've been waiting for.

By the time Aurelia came back, she was pissed. So pissed, her aura of anger was about to explode. Her normally green-colored eyes were brown, and Naruto knew, right then and there, not to bother her one bit until she did explode. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't.

"So, chicken-hair, why are you so mad," Sasuke questioned, then immediately regretted it.

"Shut the fuck up, duck-butt. Where my party was being held at, got canceled all because fucking MCR decided they were going to play there at the last minute. You know, I've always hated that twat-sucking Gerard Way."

Naruto couldn't hold it in, and he had busted out laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing.

When we all calmed down from our laughing fit, Naruto had suggested, "Why not have your party here?"

It took less than a second for Aurelia to, "really? Yes, please," she shouted, jumping onto the blondes lap and giving him a huge hug.

"What time is the party going to be at," he asked.

"How about… eight-ish," she replied.

"Sounds great. Now, since it's fucking eleven, you guys want to crash here – wait, A – I already know you are and where you're staying. How about you, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, looking straight into my azure eyes with his cobalt's.

When Naruto got up to get some blankets from the linen closet that was upstairs, Aurelia and Sasuke we still sitting down on the couch, flipping through the channels on the Cable TV. Well, Sasuke was – Aurelia decided it would be better to look through a magazine to find out the latest on all of her celebrity crushes and idols.

After a few brief moments of silence, Aurelia startled Sasuke by asking, "Do you like, Naru?"

Sasuke didn't answer and was pretending to read what was on Syfy that night. "I know you heard me, bastard. Answer my question before he comes back," she said once more throwing a pillow in the stoic mans face.

"I have no intentions of like that dope," Sasuke said, glaring at the unnaturally colored girl.

"Good, because if you did like him and hurt him in way, shape, and-or form I will hurt you, and you won't like it one bit," Aurelia said, smirking at the raven.

By the time Naruto came back, Aurelia and Sasuke we fighting for the remote. "Really, A? Over the remote? Geez, whoever let you out of your cage needs to put you back in," Naruto said, slightly amused with the scene before him.

Aurelia was sitting on top of Sasuke on the light brown wooden floors, who was glaring holes into her head and said girl was glaring right back.

"You're the one who gave them the key," Aurelia retorted, smiling playfully at the blond who was caring a blanket and a pillow and was already changed to go to bed; bright blue boxers with a dark gray large t-shirt.

"Was there anything else on the TV," Naruto asked, still amused.

"Yes-"

"No-"

Aurelia and Sasuke started glaring at each other again when the both answered. Naruto then started to intervene.

"Okay, well, want to play 'I have never'," the blond asked his company.

"Yeah," Aurelia answered, smiling brightly, and got off Sasuke to sit next to Naruto on the dark red sofa.

"About time you got off, fat ass. I'll play," Sasuke said as well, sitting next to Aurelia, who was on the left side of Naruto.

"Alright, let me get some drinks and shot glasses. Wait – what can you drink A," Naruto asked when he was getting up to go to the kitchen.

"You can get me some Cherry Kool-Aid. That shit makes me sick to my stomach and tipsy," the girl said.

Naruto left to make some Cherry Kool-Aid, leaving Sasuke and Aurelia alone again on the couch but it wasn't the same as last time since the blond was just a couple of feet away.

In a few moments, Naruto came back with the Kool-Aid, Whisky, and three shot glasses. "Alright, let's get this started," the blond exclaimed after pouring the drink in the tiny glasses. "Who wants to go first," the raven asked.

"Oh, me! Never have I ever cheated on my boyfriend or girlfriend," Aurelia said, excited. After Naruto took a shot he said, "She cheated on me; it's only fair," earning a giggle from the girl.

"Never have I ever had sex in the backseat of a truck," the blond said, knowing Aurelia would say, "Cheap shot! That was before I turned straight edge."

"Still counts," both boys said, waiting for Aurelia to take her drink.

When she finally did, glaring at the boys next to her the whole time, Sasuke said, "Never have I ever had phone sex."

The other two couldn't help but stare agape at the raven. Not have phone sex? What planet was this guy from? Nonetheless, both Aurelia and Naruto took their shots.

It went like that for what seemed like a few minutes to the group of friends – well, two friends and another person – but was in reality two hours.

By the time they had finish the game it was past three, and both Naruto and Sasuke was drunk. Aurelia smirked at them both before dragging Naruto into his bed that was upstairs. After laying Naruto down in his bed, the blond asked the girl, "hey, don't you think Sasuke is hot?"

"Yeah, real charmer," Aurelia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and the drunken state of her best friend.

"Glad you think so too. Do you think he likes me," he asked.

"It's a possibility," she said, smiling at how much the blond might like the guy. Normally, Naruto would just go after the guy – he wouldn't sit back and wait for the other to make a move or even ask her if she knew if the guy liked him as well.

When Aurelia went back downstairs to check on Sasuke, she noticed he was fast asleep. "Stupid drunks," Aurelia whispered, quickly covering Sasuke up with the cover Naruto brought down earlier.

By the time Naruto had woken up, it was nearly eleven in the afternoon – and he was cursing out the sun that had started to blind him through the window shades.

"I guess I should get up. Ugh, major hangover. Fuck," Naruto said aloud.

"I'll say. You were totally shit-faced last night, it was hilarious. You should have heard the crap you said last night," Aurelia said, jumping on top of the blonde's bed.

"You should've heard the shit you said last night, too," he replied.

"Hey, Naru – I want to get my Spider Bites done today before the party. Go with me," the red-head asked, sticking out her bottom lip in an attempt to pout.

'She already has a Septum piercing, Angel Bites, Snake Bites, and her bridge pierced. How much more metal can she stick in her face,' Naruto asked himself. "Alright, I'll go-"

"Yay," Aurelia exclaimed, jumping off of Naruto's bed, and running downstairs to wake Sasuke up.

"Wait! A! You might not want to do that," Naruto said when he heard a grunt, and the red-head yelling, "I said, get your ass up! I want to get my piercing!"

Running downstairs in the clothes he wore the day before, he was shocked to see the raven was pinned on the floor and Aurelia was attacking him with the pillow, laughing at the noises Sasuke would make every time she hit him. "Say uncle, bitch," the girl said in-between hitting the boy with a pillow.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

The girl got off from the boy beneath her and said, "well, now that that is done, I need to go change. I'll be right back," heading towards her room with a huge grin.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he got off the floor and sitting on the couch. "You want to come along Sasuke," Naruto asked the raven, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, but do you think we can stop by my place so I could change?"

"Sure," Naruto said, smiling. "I'm going to go get changed as well. Feel free to raid the kitchen."

When Naruto had went up stairs to his room, Sasuke got up and headed towards the fridge, grabbing some Orange Juice and bread. Putting the bread in the toaster, and pouring a glass of orange juice, he was startled when Aurelia asked, "hope you made some for me."

Glancing at the girl, Sasuke took in her new outfit. She wore a flower printed and lace top, black skinny jeans, with black boots. Her accessories were black belt which laid across the middle of her stomach, gold bangles, gold layered necklaces, a single gold leaf ring that was on her right index finger, and gold earrings with a light blue flower.

"Well, aren't you dolled up," Sasuke pointed out, "and you can get your own food."

Hmph-ing at the raven, she grabbed his toast from his hands and began eating it. "That's what you get for not feeding a woman," she said.

"Bitch," Sasuke called. "Why thank you," Aurelia had replied back, smiling, and then yelled for Naruto to hurry up.

"Okay, okay – I'm done. Why do I look," Naruto asked when he got downstairs.

He wore a blue, black, and white plaid shirt, with black pants and dark grey converse. He had a pair of dark grey aviators in his hands.

"Amazing, now lets go," Aurelia said, without even glancing. Grabbing the cup of orange juice from Sasuke, she downed his glass and slammed it on top of the kitchen table.

Sasuke was still looking at Naruto, drinking in the sight. _He looks beautiful_, Sasuke thought, a light smile gracing his features.

"Well, thank you, A. Sasu – how do I look," Naruto asked. Sasukes breath caught in his through at the little nickname. "Good… you look good," he replied, earning a huge grin from the tan boy.

"Great! We can go now. Let's stop at Taco Bell to get Miss Vegetarian a vegan burrito, and I can get me a quesadilla. You can get whatever you want, Sasu…" Naruto began ranting as the all headed out the door.

Sasuke smiled at the nickname again, but didn't forget the glare he received from Aurelia. He remembered her words from last night, and gulp quietly to himself. _I better not mess anything up, tonight,_the raven thought.


	7. HIATUS

Hey guys, long time no post? I apologize for the long wait and for this not being a chapter but I've got some things that currently need more attention. I found out today that my grandmother has passed away in her nursing home, and my family really needs me more than a story does. I will try to keep updating when I can, and in between I will be fixing up the chapters and previous stories, but for the moment, everything is on hiatus. I hope you all can understand, and thank you for sticking around.

Love, Aurelia.


End file.
